The Park is Open
by FueledByEnvy
Summary: The request had been a simple one: "I mean, maybewecouldgoseeamovie, I know you love dinosaurs, andwhodoesntamiright, they're cool-" Perhaps a little hard to understand, but simple and easy nonetheless, and her response was even simpler. (Reader Insert X Sora)


**I should be working on The Arrow Through the Crows; Nostalgia; that Gravity Falls fic that I've had in the back in my mind forever;** ** _anything_** **that is not a self-indulgent Kingdom Hearts oneshot, but I've still written it, and I still plan to do a Pick-Ups Line drabble KH fic soon after this.**

 **Who caressss. In celebration of the KH3 trailer!**

 **(***Lando, from Nostalgia, is your best friend in this! Just didn't want to type [Best Friend's Name] over and over because I'm lazyyyyy***)**

* * *

The request had been a simple one -

 _"I mean, maybewecouldgoseeamovie, I know you love dinosaurs, andwhodoesntamiright, they're cool-"_

Perhaps a little hard to understand, but simple and easy nonetheless, and her response was even simpler.

"Well - sure, Sora! I do love dinosaurs!"

And it had caused the young boy's face to go so red that, if Riku had not been there, a desk in front of him, to shoot his foot back and kick him, the brunette was sure he would of passed out. Just fell, right out of his seat, and [Name] would have shrieked and Kairi would have gasped and Riku would have been _pissed_ , because this was the sixth plan he'd made in the past week to help his friend ask out the girl who sat right behind him in Chemistry.

(The first words she'd ever spoken to him had been, _"I fucking hate Chemistry, oh my god, please tell me you've done the homework,"_ but that's a story full of periodic tables and safety goggles that left red rings around her eyes, and we'll save that for another time.)

"O-oh, my gosh, um, really, [Name]-" began Sora, and then, miracle of all miracles, he seemed to swallow his own tongue, and Riku had to turn around and whack away at Sora's back until he'd coughed it up.

[Name] stared at him, her brow drawn together in concern, and, after a moment where Sora was so afraid she'd change her mind and suddenly have plans for the weekend, she brightened up. "No, really, Sora! None of my friends want to see Jurassic World with me, so this is perfect! How about you check out the times for the movie, and we can see what time works out the best for the both of us this Saturday? Here-"

She took her periodic table from her glittering binder, and Sora watched in utter shock as she ripped a corner off and scrawled something down around the elements of Helium, Flourine, and Neon, passing it to the boy, whose wide eyes gazed down at the ten numbers.

"Text me the times! I'll see you on Saturday."

Sora looked up just in time to catch the end of her wink, and, for the love of God, he just swallowed his tongue again.

* * *

"I'm not coming to pick you up, Sora. You're being ridiculous right now."

"I am _not_ being ridiculous right now, Riku! She hasn't shown up yet - what if she doesn't show up?!"

There was a chuckle from the other line. "Jesus, I was expecting you to think she'd gotten kidnapped-"

The yelp from Sora cut off his friend, who laughed so loudly that he had to pull the phone away and hand it over to Kairi.

"Sora, don't listen to Riku! I'm sure [Name] is just running a little late, okay?" Kairi offered, and, though Sora gave a shaky little breath that made a cloud in front of him, he agreed with her.

"Now, are you going to go in there and wait for her, and buy her popcorn when she gets there?!" Kairi cheered, and, from somewhere behind her, Riku was recovering from his laughter, and said, _"He better, because I don't think we'll have_ another _chance at this."_

"Yes, I am!" Sora boasted with a fist up in the air, attracting the eyes of several movie-goers.

"Sora?"

He froze, his fist still held stupidly up in the air, and he turned his head slowly, where [Name] stood there, a bucket of half-full popcorn hugged against her stomach, her phone held up to her ear.

They stared at each other for several long seconds, until Kairi's voice in his ear suddenly came screaming back and [Name]'s friend began yelling her name.

"Oh - um, Kairi-"

"H-hey, Lando! No, everything's fine, he's right here - calm down...!"

After a few mutters into each phone, the two hung up and turned back to each other, Sora's hand slowly falling back down to his side. [Name] reached a hand up and tucked a [h/c] bang behind her ear, and Sora stared, for, there, dangling from her ears, were little Apatosaurus, and he was struck with the lingering thought of _Oh my god, she wore dinosaur earrings to see Jurassic World, she's so adorable, killmekillmekillme-_

"Um... Are you ready to go inside, Sora?" she asked, and the boy was jolted back to Earth, and he gave a much too eager nod that she laughed at. "Good! I've been here for awhile. I got us popcorn, but I ate most of it." she confessed, thrusting the bucket towards him, and she winked at him again. "Since I got the first bucket, you get us a refill, alright?"

He could still hear Kairi's voice, and he remembered his fist being in the air several moments before with his promise, and he attempted to gather up his courage and he grinned at her, nodding, and she grinned back.

* * *

Sora had managed to calm himself down throughout the movie with the help of [Name] - with every appearance of a new dinosaur, she'd lean over and whisper the name of it to him and gain another sparkle to her eyes, and, when she'd pull away, he'd sit there and repeat it to himself over and over until she'd give him another name to memorize.

 _Mosasaurus, Mosasaurus -_ She seemed especially excited about the aquatic dinosaurs. Scratch that - the aquatic _lizard_ , as she'd murmured to him, because it was not actually a dinosaur - and it made Sora want to immediately pull out his phone and call Riku to tell him how positively happy he was that his friend had overheard her complaining that Lando wouldn't take her to see Jurassic World when she bounced in her seat as the lizard leaped from the water. He didn't even have the time to try out the cheesy things Riku had taught him to do - for one, he was too afraid of what she would do if he yawned and made her think that her love of dinosaurs wasn't shared, and, for two, he was too busy watching her retreat back into her cardigan whenever something suspenseful happened to even begin to ponder what would take place if he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

And then the movie ended, and Sora was no longer panicked, and he turned to her and made a cheesy joke that Riku did not teach him ( _"Why can't you hear a pterodactyl using the bathroom?" "... Why?" "Because the 'p' is silent.")_ that made her laugh so loudly that she had to lean into his shoulder to quiet herself down.

"Hey, Sora?" she began, lifting her head from him, holding the empty bucket of popcorn to her lap, and he nodded, expecting her to ask him to refill it.

"Yeah, [Name]?" he responded, and she grinned a devilish grin that reminded him of the Indominus Rex's fangs.

"How do you ask a dinosaur to lunch?" she pondered, and Sora sat up straighter in his seat.

"... How?" he asked, though she was already a laughing mess.

"Tea, Rex?"

* * *

 **I just really love dinosaurs okay.**

 **I'd appreciate a review! I might continue this, I'm not sure yet!**

* * *

Sora paused, completely shell-shocked as she snorted.

"... Are you asking me out to lunch?"


End file.
